That bloody Wanheda
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Roan no sabia como lo lograba pero aquella mujer siempre acababa metiendolo en los peores líos que había visto y, sin embargo, él acababa siempre por ayudarla.


**Disclaimer: No los 100 ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

A veces pensaba que Wanheda era lo peor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, algo que para él ya era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta la de cosas que le había sucedido en su vida desde antes de conocerla.

Gran parte de todas esas veces le irritaba su capacidad para terminar metiéndolo en más problemas de los que ya tenía y de paso, la capacidad de hacerte creer que todo lo hacía por un buen motivo.

Aunque si era honesto, ese motivo a él le daba bastante igual, no le importaba la gente de ella, le importaba la suya, y por encima de todos, él, desde hacía mucho tiempo luchaba por sobrevivir un día más y volver a casa, eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Si se ponía a pensar, desde que la conoció había recibido un par de palizas, había sido apuñalado, había sido encerrado, a punto de morir en un combate contra Lexa y disparado un par de veces.

Aunque gracias a ella había vuelto a casa siendo rey de Azgeda.

Y sabia que estar en deuda con Wanheda era una mala cosa.

Admiraba el hecho de que estuviese dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para salvar a los suyos aunque eso implicase aliarse con el enemigo, incluso aunque eso la llevase a perder a sus seres queridos.

Era admirable.

Todo y que debía de admitir que la gran Wanheda que todo el mundo temía y, a su vez, deseaban su poder, no era tanto como la leyenda decía, cuando la conoció no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, siempre se tendía a exagerar y ella no era una excepción.

Si su madre hubiese pensado un poco hubiese visto otro modo de obtener el poder de la gran Wanheda, aunque quizás hubiese sido lo mejor para ambos que las cosas no hubiesen terminado de ese modo, una unión así no le interesaba a ambos, por muy interesante y útil que fuese tenerla en Azgeda.

Roan sabia que la Heda nunca la hubiese dejado ir tan lejos y que solo el más mínimo intento de hacerse con su Wanheda hubiese desatado una guerra. Por ello quizás se ahorró el comentar aquella opción, no quería más problemas de los que tenia.

Incluso cuando creía que todo había acabado, que al volver a su nación siendo rey no tendría porque volver a verla el destino se las apañaba para que volviesen a verse, aunque no en circunstancias favorables. La muerta de Lexa implicaba nuevo Conclave y Roan sabía lo que debía de haber, Ontari era la _Natblida_ de Azgeda, y su derecho de nacimiento era presentarse a este aunque Nia la había arrancado de los brazos de su madre cuando era muy pequeña para tener un modo de algún día controlar todos los clanes.

No se sentía bien con ello, usando a una niña que podía haber sido su hermana pero Ontari parecía haber asumido ya que esa iba a ser su vida y estaba ansiosa, por decirlo de algún modo, por ocupar el trono.

Vio la sorpresa de la Wanheda cuando ambos aparecieron en la torre de Polis, por la cara que puso sabía que no se alegraba de verlos, nadie de ahí lo hacía pero estaban en su derecho, como miembro de los trece clanes.

Vio en sus ojos la pena por la muerte de Lexa y no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia por ella, él nunca tendría nadie que lo llorase cuando muriese, no como la lloraban a ella.

Vio brevemente el miedo que tenia a que Ontari acabase con los suyos si terminaba siendo Heda, vio el odio que sentía hacia ella y ni siquiera se molestó en apoyarla, después de todo eso no era asunto suyo, él no quería implicarse más de lo debido con ella y sus skaikrus.

Roan no era un hombre que fuese a dejar una deuda sin saldar, pese a la imagen que podía dar, no quería estar en deuda con esa mujer, con Wanheda, así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad la ayudó a escapar de Polis.

Aunque de llegar a saber lo que le acarrearía esa decisión no lo hubiese hecho.

De saber que se llevaría consigo lo que necesitaba Ontari para ser Heda no la hubiese ayudado.

Aquella mujer era un imán para los problemas y si lo sabía, pretendía asumir el riesgo y seguir hacia delante, sin contar con el hecho de que tenía serios problemas para recordar quien la había ayudado y salvado la vida y arrastrarlo con ella.

A estas alturas Roan se preguntaba qué clase de relación tenían, no eran amigos, desde luego que no, después de haberla secuestrado y de todo el camino que habían recorrido juntos, el cual no había sido coser y cantar, no eran amigos pero tampoco enemigos, aliados podía ser la palabra correcta, se soportaban aunque a él de vez en cuando le apetecía recordarle que ir por ese mundo por las buenas no iba a salirle siempre bien.

Y sin embargo, cayó en uno de sus estúpidos planes.

Por ello acabó como acabó, herido en aquella celda.

De haber sabido que iban a ser traicionados nunca hubiese aceptado ese plan pero como no, era como el resto.

Y había caído en el encanto de la Wanheda.

Amigos, aliados…eso ya no importaba.

Estaba condenado sin saberlo.

* * *

 **Tenia esto escrito desde el fin de temporada, pasa que no se me había ocurrido ni titulo ni resumen ni tampoco hasta hoy he tenido valor de subirlo, soy consciente de que no es el ship mas popular de la serie xDD**

 **Dejando de lado eso, adoro a Roan, no pensaba que tras todo lo pasado con mis pjs favoritos en esta serie iba a encariñarme con él tan rapido y mira, me alegra que vuelva en la cuarta porque ya lo daba por muerto xDDDD**

 **Bueno, nada más, espero que os guste!**


End file.
